


【待授翻】满怀恩典（Full of Grace）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Steve Rogers is the Winter Soldier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 在一个平行宇宙中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯从火车上跌落成为了冬日战士，巴基·巴恩斯驾驶着一架九头蛇的飞机冲进了北极，在七十年后被唤醒，塑造成了美国队长。
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869319) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> 有盾在冬兵时期的盾寡提及，有一些情节处理让我感觉稍显仓促，但总体依然是不错的一篇身份反转~

他违抗了一道直接命令，前去寻找史蒂夫。所有咆哮突击队的队员都自愿帮忙，但他只戴上了杜姆。他并没有被惨痛的失去（还有爱，别忘了爱，这是他会在这里的唯一原因）遮蔽了双眼忘记任务。所以剩下的咆哮队员们把佐拉带回了伦敦，而他和杜姆开始慢慢搜寻。

史蒂夫必须活着。

他还记得在报纸上读到过一个故事，一名飞行员没有带降落伞从轰炸机上掉落到了雪地里并幸存了下来。那还不是美国队长呢。

所以史蒂夫一定还活着。

他 _一定_ 活着。巴基知道天意难测，但他拒绝相信主会让史蒂夫这样的人如此毫无意义地死去，特别是现在他们还都这么需要他。巴基见过许多毫无意义的死亡，但史蒂夫是不同的，他打心底里坚信着这一点。史蒂夫注定要么在床上安享天年，要么为了拯救数百人的生命而死，而不是因为一次几乎意外的撞击飞出火车车厢。

他们深入敌后，必须速战速决，但他们巨细无遗。在崖底除了一些残迹之外别无他物，新雪掩盖了一切。他们几乎挖遍了落有火车碎片的地方，但一无所获。

史蒂夫一定还活着。

如果史蒂夫坠落之后设法离开了，他会沿着山谷一路向下，所以他们照做了。但没有迹象表明近期有人从这条路上走下来，而当他们抵达第一个村庄的时候，他们被告知几个星期来都没有别人从山上下来了。

巴基回到伦敦的时候试图说服自己史蒂夫被九头蛇抓住了，但他并没有这样说。官方宣称史蒂夫在一次任务中失踪，但所有人都表现得他已经死了，而巴基不想表现得像是自己有妄想症。但当他提出对九头蛇的基地展开全面的正面进攻的时候，这就是他脑海里在想的东西。

他没有哭。他很 _愤怒_ 。这种愤怒在九头蛇的基地里一直支撑着他，直到他意识到史蒂夫不在那里，他从未被抓获。

史蒂夫可能已经死了，但巴基手里还握着枪，还有人该为此负责。他的愤怒升级成了狂怒，他撕裂了九头蛇的部队。在他跳下车爬上飞机前，卡特特工对他说：“为了史蒂夫。”

巴基冲着她咧嘴一笑，说：“难道我就不会为了别人做些傻事了吗？”接着翻身上了飞机。

当他开着飞机冲向北冰洋的时候，卡特特工——佩吉——就在无线电的那一头。他知道他应该因为史蒂夫看着她的方式而嫉妒佩吉。但他是个实用主义者。史蒂夫一直值得比巴基更好的人，而当他成为美国队长之后，他当然不再需要巴基了。佩吉是一位可以挽着史蒂夫款款而行的美人；她不仅漂亮，而且在各个层面上都与史蒂夫非常般配。巴基爱史蒂夫，他也曾经暗自许诺自己他可以在战争结束之前都霸占着史蒂夫，尽管这非常自私。但仅此而已了，他会默默退场，让佩吉全然拥有她的舞伴。他不知道在那之后他要做什么。但现在，这一切都无关紧要了。

“你要继续寻找史蒂夫。我觉得他一定撞到了脑袋，忘记了自己是谁。你要找到他，佩吉，带他去跳舞。好吧，事实上，教他怎么跳舞，他还不会。”

他听见佩吉在哭，他也知道佩吉在为了史蒂夫而不是他而落泪：“我会的，我可以忍受他踩我的脚。”

冰层近在眼前，越来越快地放大。“我不能继续寻找他了，所以你必须得去。向我保证。”

“我发誓。”

这给了他继续这么做的力量，因为他知道她也爱着史蒂夫，她会和巴基一样努力地去寻找史蒂夫。他的视野中只有一片炫目的白光，脑海中不假思索地跳出了这句话：万福，玛利亚，你充满圣宠*——

*

光好亮光好吵光

名字军阶军号

没有名字没有军阶没有军号

几张张望的脸，动不了被绑住了，滚出去

噪音对话听不懂他们在说什么

我在哪我是谁为什么这么亮

声音是我发出的声音我在喊为什么他们无动于衷我是谁我在哪

机器人们疼痛 _疼痛_ kdfhsdkjfjksdlgfdkas

*

他再一次睁开了双眼。

名字，军阶，军号，但他不记得了——

一张脸出现在了他面前：“你感觉怎么样？”

他现在能听懂这些话了，并且用同一种语言回答：“还行？

他被绑住了，但不至于不舒服。“还行”感觉可以形容这种状态。

那张脸目光灼灼地盯着他：“你未来有伟大的事业，非常伟大。”

“我——我是谁？”  
“你不记得了？”

“什么也不记得”

“你是一名士兵，史蒂帕（Styopa）。我们把你早就成了最好的士兵。你会为了祖国母亲成就伟大的使命。”

“史蒂帕？”

那个男人对他微笑，其中还带着一丝怜悯。“你都不记得你的名字了，是吗？你是史捷潘·伊万诺维奇·罗格夫（Stepan Ivanovich Rogov）队长。或许我们还没有熟悉到可以叫你史蒂帕，我该叫你队长。但我们已经一起度过了很多时光，尽管那时候你可能没有意识。”

队长，士兵，史蒂帕。或许，是的，可能，但还有许多空白。那个男人确凿地微笑着。那他一定是史蒂帕了。“我不介意。但我还是不记得。”

“这是你被选中的原因。你的头被一些弹片击中了，我们诊断你会遭受一些失忆，但我们不知道到了什么程度。我们相信我们可以用机器帮你填补那些空白。只要几天的训练你就可以做到别人成年累月才能达到的完美。我们已经教了你英语了。”

“我——我有家人吗？”

男人摇摇头：“你是一个孤儿，没有妻子，未婚妻或者女朋友。

在他的胸膛深处她有一种感觉， _我曾爱着别人我也被爱着。_ 一些东西浮现出来，一闪而过，他身边围绕着一群人，但瞬间就消失了。“如果——我是一名队长，我应该有——我的部队？”

男人拍了拍他的手：“你是唯一的幸存者，史蒂帕，我很抱歉。”

为什么他会觉得他之前不会说俄语呢？俄语和英语对他来说都如此自然，仿佛他一直都能熟练运用。他对于那些机器一无所知，或许暂时忘记了俄语是概率事件吧。

每次他进入那些机器的时候疼痛都如影随形，但每次他也都知道的更多，也变得更强。他本来就不可思议地灵活强壮（他以前也这样吗，还是这也是机器的作用？），但他的技巧日益精湛。他知道自己忠于这片土地，会为了她眼也不眨地献上自己的生命。有的时候他觉得自己因此闪闪发光，带着骄傲，带着对祖国的爱，对共产主义的爱。

每天早上他醒来的时候，总有一刹那他觉得自己的脑子里有另一个人，拳打脚踢地试图出来。可当他完全醒来的时候这种感觉就消失了，他也从未向任何人提过。他也没有提起过他脑海中不知从何不请自来浮现出的祷告：为我们这些罪人祷告，当下与我们死去之时。

还有一件事他一直守口如瓶。他会做梦，尽管醒来的时候他并不能全部记得。但它们都有关一个男人，一个英俊的男人，他们拥吻，他们做爱，那个男人的脸在他醒来的时候总会变得模糊。当他从这些梦中惊醒的时候，他要么硬得发疼，要么床单一塌糊涂。他曾是（现在依然）是个基佬，他是个性变态。这是一个弱点，而为了奉献于国家，他需要克服一切弱点。或许那些机器可以把这些从他体内烧掉，但他不能问，万一那些机器不能呢？所以他压抑着，不让视线停留在与他搏击的男特工身上，琢磨着该假装对哪一位女特工感兴趣。

他们派他出任务。每一个目标都威胁到了国家。每一个目标都再也威胁不了国家。有时候他会狙击，但他更喜欢近距离的击杀，这感觉更自然。他可以用一只手就折断目标的脖子，而且作为一个大块头，他的潜入无声无息。

他们对他很满意，但不止如此：他们畏惧他。这可以理解，要是他不是如此忠诚的话，他是非常危险的。

后来他们把他送到了美国。他看得出来他们并不确定这是不是一个好主意，而且他的任务介绍非常的详细。他染了头发，蓄了胡子（并且也染了）。他们声称这是因为他们担心美国特工可能获取了关于他的目击描述。

飞机一落地他就开始头疼。他的眼球后面像是有一把锤子在敲打个不停，他感觉到不对劲，有什么错位了。但他非常擅长自己的工作，没有泄露一点痕迹，在经过海关的时候完美地微笑着（他的护照表明他是个美国人，他的口音和着装也表明着他是一个美国人）。

这逐渐愈演愈烈，尽管他的状态足够让他成功地完成任务，但他没有回到集合点，而是就像梦游一样地走到了车站，买了一张去纽约的车票。

为什么他要去纽约？那里有什么吸引着出生于波多利斯克，在此次任务之前都未曾踏上过美国的史捷潘·伊万诺维奇·罗格夫队长？为什么他会头痛，而在此之前除非他在那些科学家的机器里他从不头痛？

下一站两个女孩儿坐在了他对面，他们时髦地穿着蓬短裙和马鞍袜，无耻的资本主义浪费，在他看来显得轻佻浅薄。他冲她们礼貌地微笑，接着继续眺望着窗外。

几分钟之后，其中一个女孩开口说道：“抱歉，这有点无礼，但是你看起来真的很眼熟。你上过电视吗？”

他回以微笑，对于这个问题有些惊讶：“不，大概我只是长得像吧。”

“你确定吗？可能是电影？”

“不，我确定我从未上过电影，电视，或者是剧院。”

她扬起头颇为挑逗地看着他：“那真是可惜了，你长得真是不错。”她尚未开口的朋友轻轻撞了撞她的胳膊。即使在一个这么堕落的国家，这也太过了。

他不习惯这样的女人们：“呃，谢谢？”

之前沉默的女孩开口了：“抱歉，我们正准备参加表哥的婚礼，她只是懊恼自己没有男伴。我叫卢安娜，这是我妹妹贝蒂。”

“幸会。我叫丹·亚当斯。”

“你去哪儿？”

“纽约。”她们可能是特工，也可能有人正在偷听，但告知真实的目的地反而可能是个合理的双盲。

“我一直想去纽约，看看帝国大厦。你之前去过吗？”

“是的。”为什么他这么说？现在她们要追问个不停了。

贝蒂说：“他之前当然去过，你听不出来吗？他是纽约人。”

他们曾告诉他他的口音像是美国北部，或许真的听起来像是纽约口音。“但我很久没回去了。”

“那么我打赌你一定去过科尼岛。”

“没错。” _我在过山车上吐了，我们在没人能看见的摩天轮上牵着手——_

这些想法凶狠地侵入了他的脑海，疼痛得让他甚至无法对女孩儿们掩饰自己的抽搐。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，只是最近经常头痛。”

这些片段是哪里来的，他在握着谁的手？他什么时候去的纽约？自从参军之后他就没有离开过俄罗斯了。

_他们声称的你并不是真正的你。_

另一个想法带着疼痛击中了他，他跌跌撞撞地冲向卫生间吐了出来，直到清空了自己的胃。他抖索着站起来，额头抵上冰冷的墙壁。

有人小心地敲了敲门，卢安娜问道：“亚当斯先生？你还好吗？”

“是的，我猜比自己以为的严重一点。”

“你需要我们去叫售票员吗？我知道他们能找一位医生——”

“没到那个程度，我过一会儿就好了。”

“好的，”她顿了顿，“我五分钟后再来。”

他对于这个女孩的判断失误了。卢安娜思路清晰，能力很强，这使得她潜在的威胁更大了，特别是他无意地吸引了过多的注意力。

_他们声称的你并不是真正的你。_

那么他是谁？为什么他会记得科尼岛？为什么再忠诚不过的他会违反一道直接命令前往纽约？他到了那里要做什么？他的思绪如同一个漩涡，无法专注，头痛欲裂，胃里翻江倒海。他又干呕了几声，但已经吐不出什么了。

他颤抖着回到了座位。任卢安娜关心他会比试图悄悄溜走少吸引许多注意。

两个女孩看起来都忧心忡忡，他虚弱地冲她们笑笑：“抱歉，我不是一个很好的旅伴。我会另外找一个位子的，毕竟我不知道这会不会传染。”

“别傻了，你需要有人照料你，至少在我们下车之前。你确定你不需要我们找个医生吗？你看起来真的糟透了。”

“我会好起来的。”

直到到站之前，她们都过分关心地围着他，给了他一些苏打水让胃好受一些。她们称得上优秀的护士。他真心地向她们祝好。他还是头疼，所有东西都在旋转，但没有更多的记忆或者线索浮现出来。他还是不知道他在干什么。他知道自己的消失很快会被发现——要是他没被看到登上火车的话。但他回不了头了，他必须一条路走到黑。他只希望到达纽约之后一切能更有些意义。

但他没能到达那里。两个男人在华盛顿特区登上了火车，他知道他们是在那里拦截他的。他躲开了他们，在火车离站时跳下火车，但他无法专注，无法集中注意力，很快就被另外四个特工抓住了。

他们把他关在特区的一间安全屋里。他们问他在做什么。他告诉他们他不知道。他们打了他。他们问他要去哪里。他告诉他们他想去纽约。他们问他为什么要去。他告诉他们他不知道。他们打了他。

他们问他是不是想起了什么，这一切只是更加让他确信了： _他们声称的你并不是真正的你。_ 他撒了谎，说自己什么也没有想起来。他们打了他。

他被带了回去交给了那些科学家，回到了那些机器里——

*

“罗格夫队长？” 

他眨眨眼，在刚从机器里出来后仍然处于束缚之中。“长官？”

“我希望在最新的输入后测试你的记忆力。请告诉我最近五个你消除目标的国家。”

“以色列。苏联。波兰。捷克斯洛伐克。德意志民主共和国。”

“这个清单正确吗？”

他有点迷惑。这当然是正确的。他最近的目标在耶路撒冷。“是的，先生，你觉得我漏了什么吗，先生？”

“完全没有。只是确认。”

他们给他派了更多的任务。他主要在欧洲活动，有时在中东或者亚洲，偶尔会去去非洲。他从没踏上过美洲，无论是北美或南美。他必须承认他有点好奇，也有点向往。他觉得那些被派往美国的特工对于他们的敌人有了更深的理解，也能更好地对付它。

在任务间隔，他们会把他放进冷冻仓，为了最艰巨的情况最大程度地保存他。这让他的时间感很混乱。他间或着被放进那些机器。有的时候他会知道为什么（比如他们想让他再掌握一门语言），有的时候不会。有的时候他离开机器的时候能意识到自己学了什么，有的时候不能。要是他们不打算告诉他，他就算问了也毫无意义。

几年之后，他被指派训练一名特工。“她拥有这十年的招募以来最深不可测的潜力。我们认为你能比常规训练更大程度地开发这种潜力。”

她的名字是娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，而她已经足够致命了。她天生就比他在审讯和欺骗上更有天赋，所以他专注于打磨她的搏击技术。

他意识到别的特工都觉得他会把她带上床，他也知道自己必须这么做，他需要把自己的弱点藏起来。她很漂亮，但他无法欣赏——不像是别的男特工的那种欣赏。他看见他们的目光在他身上留恋，即使他们试图掩饰。他同样看到她如何操纵他们的注意力并利用他们，这让他深感震撼。她已经将她的美貌铸造成了他见过的最锋利的武器。

当时他们正在安全屋的一张床上赤身裸体地躺在一起：“当我们上床的时候，你在想谁？”

他考虑着撒个小谎，说在想她，但那毫无意义。她清楚他不想要她，他觉得她在和他玩一场大为相似，尽管稍有不同的游戏。成为他的情人意味着权力和特权，让别的男人对她不敢越雷池半步。她同样非常高效地教会了他如何取悦她，而她自己也精于如何取悦男人。尽管他们都不是彼此上床的首选，至少还不赖。

“我不知道”。这是实话。他想着梦里的那个男人，但那个男人面目模糊，他也无从知晓那是谁。最清晰的是那些情感——他感受到的欲望和爱意。有的时候他会怀疑自己是不是真的和那个男人做过，又或是那只是他的渴望。

她看了他一会儿，分辨出那并不是一个谎言。她挑了挑眉毛，让他自己决定是否要继续讲述还是到此为止。

“我知道有一个人。在过去，在我已经失去的记忆中。我觉得我在追逐一段回忆。”

他喜欢和娜塔莎在一起，喜欢和她一起工作。但她仿佛激发了他内心的什么。他开始更多地质疑他的命令；不是公开直接的那种，但他思考得更多。那些人真的需要死吗？他们真的罪已至此？他们真的这么危险？他知道娜塔莎也在想同样的事。

他们的忠诚一同岌岌可危。他们试图尽可能地以最少的伤亡完成任务，即使有些时候这给他们自己带来了更大的危险。他从没有说出口，但思索着要是他们逃走了能做什么。如果他们能藏起来。如果他们能拜托这一切一起开始全新的生活。他怀揣着逃进非洲或者南美的森林深处的幻想，在那里他们不会再看见任何人类。但他觉得就算那样他们也并不安全。 _圣母玛利亚，上帝之母，为我们这些罪人祈祷，_ 因为他想不到任何一种方式能让他们双双逃出升天。哪怕只有娜塔莎也好。她值得比这更好的，如果他能保证她的安全，他绝对会牺牲自己。

他早该料到这一切都被看在眼里，想到他们的行为已经泄露天机，无论他们自己觉得掩饰得多好。他接受了审讯，被指控有意变节，背叛国家。他否认了一切，尽力保护着娜塔莎。

他被带了回去交给了那些科学家，回到了那些机器里——

*

“罗格夫队长？” 

他眨眨眼，在刚从机器里出来后仍然处于束缚之中。“长官？”

“我希望在最新的输入后测试你的记忆力。请告诉我最近三位与你共事的特工的名字。”

“伊万·彼得罗夫。安娜·阿列克谢伊娃。尼古拉·伊夫琴科。”他理解为什么他们这么问；机器会影响记忆，所以有一定风险他们无意中抹除了什么，但每次都要被这么询问还是让他感到不爽。

“非常好。”

他走出房间，一名女性特工正被另外两名特工看着站在走廊上。她站到他面前，唤道：“史蒂帕？”

“抱歉，我认识你吗？”她很美，要是他见过她一定会记得的。

其中一名特工把她拉了回去冲他一笑：“抱歉，队长，罗曼诺娃是新来的，她被我们活生生的传奇震撼得失态了。”

她的脸不是这么说的，那上面满是悲伤和痛苦。可此时此地他什么也不能问。

他再也没有见过她，但他一直记得这次相遇，思索着这背后有什么故事。

时光匆匆而过，他时眠时醒。他学会了这个世界的新技术，从电脑到卫星。

突然之间，再也没有苏联可以效忠了。

当国家解体的时候，他清醒着，这是他这一生中最大的震撼。他见证了苏联末期改革的需求；世界在改变，国家也需要改变才能存活。但它整个分崩离析，即使是共产主义国家的根基也被移除，换上了资本主义。他没有锚，也没有人能指引他。他的管理员看出了这点，把他放回了冷冻仓。

他下一次醒来的时候，卢金将军本人正站在他身边。“共产主义仍然需要你的奉献，队长。你现在为我们工作了。我们会恢复一切过去好的东西。这一点，我向你保证。”

现在他任务之间的所有时间都在冷冻仓中度过。每次醒来之后，他至少需要二十四小时来再次适应这个世界的变化。但除此之外，工作基本没有差别。

他再一次被唤醒了。

“现在是2012年，队长。情况尚不明朗，但我想要唤醒你，这样你随时能准备行动。”

“长官，什么情况？”

“上一次你被唤醒的时候应该被简要介绍过复仇者的传言，对吧？”

“是的，长官。”

“他们不再是传言了。复仇者们出现了，他们和神盾局占有了一件对我们的组织举足轻重的东西。我们的情报还不充分，所以目前没有计划。准备好，队长。他们强大得棘手，但你能应付一切。”

Part 1 完

*万福，玛利亚，你充满圣宠：出自《圣母颂》


	2. Chapter 2

巴基睁开了眼睛，他立刻知道什么东西不对劲了。不仅仅是因为他记得的最后一件事是自己正撞进冰层，整个房间都有点微妙的不对劲。他发现棒球比赛是几年前的之后不禁弹了弹舌头，他知道这是九头蛇抓住了他。不然谁会在棒球上犯这么蠢的错误？

他冲着走进来的女人微笑，陪她玩了一会儿。他手无寸铁，房间里也没有适合作为武器的工具，再说了，他可能置身于一处九头蛇基地的深处。他一直不是劫持人质的爱好者，但这个婊子为九头蛇工作，他可以为她破例。

“所以，我什么时候能出去？”

他站起来伸了个懒腰，在她说“我要和医生谈谈——”的时候，他抓住了她压住了她的胳膊，另一只手环住她的脖子。她差点就成功地给他来了个过肩摔，但他预料到九头色的特工身手不错，因此早有准备。

“好了，接下来事情会是这样。我们好好地，冷静地走出这里。要是我顺利地离开了，你的脖子也会没事的。懂了吗？”

“中士——”

他收紧了抓握：“我说了，听懂了吗？”

“是的。”

他们走出了房间，进入了一条宽敞明亮的走廊。这不像是他目前闯入过的任何九头蛇基地。当他们走过一半的时候，荷枪实弹的特工们出现了。他们穿得也不像那些傻逼九头蛇，这些家伙（还有姑娘们，什么时候九头蛇开始使用这么多女性特工了）穿着制服。他调整了一下位置，这样那些他听见的从背后赶上来的特工也没法轻松打中他。操，这可不妙。

一个戴着眼罩的高个子男性黑人向他大步走来，在那个刹那巴基意识到自己完全不知道发生了什么。很明显这个男人是管事的，而九头蛇绝对不会让一个黑人掌权。所以到底是谁抓住了他？他们把他带到了哪里？最重要的是，他要怎么离开？

“巴恩斯中士，如果你能松开我的特工，我会感激不尽。”

“而如果你能告诉我你他妈是谁，我会 _感激不尽_ 。”

“神盾局的弗瑞指挥官。我对于这场小小的闹剧感到抱歉。本意是缓和地告诉你——”

“缓和地告诉我什么？”

“你一直在沉睡，中士。睡了将近七十年。”他冲窗户点点头，“自己看一眼。”

巴基想不出有什么方法能不把自己暴露在射程中就移动到窗户旁，即使他可以，他们也可能在外面安排了狙击手。“不如你让我自己走出去看一眼未来？”

“没问题。”弗瑞身后的特工们让开了。

该死，这只会让他置身于另一个能被一枪爆头的地方。或许这真的是事实。他决定赌一把。“一点小保险会很不错。比如你的特工手里的枪。”

对于这个要求，弗瑞思考了一阵子，接着对着身边的特工点点头。那个男人慢慢地向前走着，把枪伸出一臂的距离。巴基准备着他随时可能飞踢，一拳打过来，或者把他压倒在地，但这都没有发生。他拿过枪，仍然没有松开护士的脖子，另一个特工则走了回去。

这把枪很奇怪，不像是他之前用过的那些。他觉得保险已经关上了，但并不确定，所以他决定试一下：“有人在这堵墙后面吗？”

弗瑞看起来在听什么东西，接着摇了摇头。巴基冲那堵墙开了枪，看来这把枪用起来就和其他手枪一样。他掐着女人的脖子对她说：“带我去大门，洋娃娃。”

这一定是奇怪的一幕，他和他的人质紧贴着墙，身后跟着几十个全副武装，穿着制服的男男女女。他们走到了门边，那看起来是个紧急通道。他可能被一枪打死，但五分钟之前他还正可能死于坠机，所以他现在已经生死看淡了。

“打开门。”

他们走到了一条小巷里，看起来和闻起来都是一条正常的小巷。在连着街道的那头有一种令人生疑的安静，但另一头被堵死了，所以他推着女人走向街道，他们仍然紧挨着墙壁，那一群特工仍然跟着他们，这看起来仍然越发滑稽。

这地方看起来有点眼熟，随着巴基接近小巷的入口，他能看到越来越多的街道，有什么东西在呼唤着他。但他直到站上人行道才恍然大悟：“我操，这是纽约。”

弗瑞站在他身后几步：“这里是纽约，现在是2011年10月2日，中士。德国人在1945年5月8日投降了，日本投降则是在1945年8月15日。”

有那么一会儿，巴基只是站在那里，目瞪口呆。他刚刚想到他们一定是在他出来之前肃清了街道，接着他想到如果这里是纽约，那么他们赢得了战争，他抓着的那个女人也绝不是九头蛇特工。他松开了她说道：“真抱歉我威胁说要折断你的脖子。”

她冲他明媚一笑：“我受的训练都是为此准备的，长官。幸会。”

巴基现在才算正眼看了她，她长得不赖，所以一些天性自动接管了：“你想我请你一杯吗？”

她的微笑没有丝毫波动：“不，谢谢你。”

他把枪交给了她，因为她离得最近，而他不打算在纽约冲任何人开枪。他看向弗瑞：“所以，你们到底是谁？”

“SSR的继承者，我们处理世界抛给我们的更加……有趣的麻烦。”

“史蒂夫呢？”他想，他如此地想要听到佩吉找到了史蒂夫，他们结婚了，他们一起变老，他不在乎史蒂夫现在是否还活着，只要他已经度过了他应得的七十年的快乐。

“罗杰斯队长从未被找到。失踪，被认定已死亡。”

怒火再次席卷了他。“你们他妈的怎么能觉得他已经死了？他们找了吗？”

“中士，所有人都在寻找罗杰斯队长，那个山谷可能是世界上被搜查得最仔细的地方。没有找到他的任何踪迹——”

“所以他没有死，因为死人不会消失。如果他被抓了——”

“他们也考虑了这种可能性，九头蛇的基地都被拔除并搜寻过了，特工们也都接受了审讯。我们非常确定他没有被九头蛇抓获。”

“要是他失忆了——”

“中士，如果罗杰斯队长失去了记忆，在过去的七十年都在阿尔卑斯上当一个牧羊人，那不关我的事，因为一个高龄牧羊人对于我的组织毫无用处。然而，被强化到能经受七十年冷冻的世界顶尖狙击手 _绝对_ 让我很感兴趣。”

“你在招募我。”

“如果你这么说的话，没错，我在。我想要你成为美国队长。”

“操你。”这句话不假思索地脱口而出。如果神盾局就是SSR，那么他刚刚对着一位高级长官口吐芬芳，但覆水难收。世界上只有一个美国队长，而他并不是。

弗瑞无动于衷：“在我们向你完全告知情况之后，你可以再考虑一下。但无论是不是美国队长，我都在招募你。”

巴基叹了口气，他还能怎么做呢？“我希望那该死的薪水现在能涨点。”

“薪水更高，医疗和牙医保险，全面的养老金计划。你还能领到你军队的退伍金。”

“我猜这还不赖。”

巴基花了几天时间才接受了“我认识的所有人都死了”这一事实。他还是不能接受史蒂夫已经死了。史蒂夫太顽强了，再说也没有找到尸体，甚至都不知道尸体可能在哪。所以他为他的朋友们吊唁，但并不为史蒂夫哀悼。如果他能活过七十年的冰封，史蒂夫也可以。白天的大部分时候他都在忙神盾局的工作，但在晚上他会用自己的新电脑找出所有人们曾经寻找过史蒂夫的地方。他打算标记出所有他们没有去过的地方，到那里去找史蒂夫。但事实证明，七十年足够人们把大半的阿尔卑斯山掘地三尺。当人们在史蒂夫消失的几百英里外找到实体时，人们都曾怀疑过那是美国队长，直到他们发现那显然不是（其中一具尸体已经几千年了，巴基觉得史蒂夫会觉得自己被冒犯了）。

但只要巴基发现任何史蒂夫可能在又没有被任何人找过的地方，他就打算去看看。

当他置身于一个高压的训练项目中时，巴基能分辨出来，他也知道神盾局试图把他变成美国队长。他仍然抵触这个想法，但他理解背后的道理。他们找来了一群格格不入的怪胎拯救世界，却没有粘合剂能让他们拧成一体。巴基毫不怀疑史蒂夫会做得很好，但他不确定自己也行。

在这过程中，有人告诉了他有关同性恋权利的发展。向他进行简介的特工接到的任务是向他普及过去七十年中所有的社会变化，并且预计他会被吓一大跳。他简直想要使劲晃着她提醒她，在他的档案中写着他是美国军队中第一个废除种族隔离的小队的一员，他也乐于听从卡特特工的命令，而且说实话，这听起来太他妈的好了。好吧，就和巴基能记住不需要再叫女人们“太太们（dames）”一样好。他不能告诉那位特工为什么他听到两个男人能结婚的时候沉默了。他喉咙里的肿块让他几乎无法呼吸，因为未来是这么的 _美好_ 。

他不能告诉她，或者任何人，因为如果他出柜了，他把史蒂夫也从柜子里拖了出来。他 _绝不_ 会不得到史蒂夫的允许就这么做。所以他需要先找到史蒂夫。

他的治疗师经常使用“否认”这个单词。他不是在否认。他拒绝承认史蒂夫死了，因为没有人能拿出他已死的任何证据。

当弗瑞来找到他，告诉他现在需要美国队长的时候，巴基同意了，因为他找不出更好的解决方法。

他不觉得自己做得太差。史蒂夫会把他们组成一个运转良好的精密仪器，但巴基自认为做的比大多数人都好了。没错，他在天空母舰遇袭前还正和托尼在地板上打成一团，不过这也梳理了团队里的结症。整个队伍安然无恙地从另一头撤离了，纽约免遭核打击，他们也尽全力降低了公民伤亡。这称得上是当时情况下的最好结果了。

当他们进入任务简报的时候，大家都很累了，克林特看起来有些魂不守舍。巴基是队长，所以他需要重建队伍中的纽带，从为试图打破托尼的脸道歉开始。“好吧，托尼，很抱歉试图打你。史蒂夫，呃，不是个好话题。”

托尼耸耸肩。“要怪就怪那些该死的辩论技巧吧。”

娜塔莎插话：“史蒂夫曾是原来的美国队长，是吗？”

克林特看着她：“你怎么能连这都不知道？”

她剐了他一眼：“这是‘美国’的部分，克林特。而我碰巧不是个美国人。我能对斯大林格勒保卫战滔滔不绝，但我真不怎么了解美国队长。”

“史蒂夫 _是_ 美国队长，我只是在他回来前替他一会儿。”

布鲁斯惊讶地看着他：“你觉得他还活着？”

“我还活着，而他总是很难搞。比我更甚。所以没错，我坚信。”

托尼冲娜塔莎坏笑了一下：“每年夏天，大批的女人都回去阿尔卑斯山坚信自己能找到四十年代等着她们吻醒的白雪王子。那些肌肉也让人垂涎。”

娜塔莎探寻地问：“这么说他长得很帅？”

巴基堪堪咬住了舌尖，阻止自己开始描述史蒂夫有多可爱（一直如此，即使在血清之前），他只是说：“很受女士们的欢迎。”

托尼掏出了一个StarkPad说：“你需要一张照片。”

克林特抗议道：“我该感到被威胁了吗？”

托尼把平板递给娜塔莎：“这儿，闪闪发光的美国队长。”

索尔越过她的肩头看了一眼评价道：“他看起来是一名非常震撼的战士。”

但娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛盯着那张照片，接着她直直地看向巴基，说：“他还活着，至少五年前如此。”

“什么？”

她听起来几乎在自言自语：“史蒂帕·罗格夫，他们甚至没有 _试图_ 掩饰。”她再次看向了他：“你读过我的背景简历。”巴基点点头，她继续说道：“他隶属于同一个项目。我知道他失忆了，但我以为—— _他_ 以为自己是俄国人，具体到他父母的名字和他出生地小镇。他们可以夺走你的记忆，我不知道他们抹除了他的多少。我们曾经——是一对。持续了一会儿。他们把我从他的记忆力清除了。我下一次见到他的时候他已经不认识我了。巴基，我不认为那个你熟悉的男人在他身上还剩下多少。”

托尼说：“等等，美国队长是什么前苏联间谍？”

“不，托尼，美国队长就是冬日战士。”

克林特感叹道：“我日！”但巴基毫无头绪，很显然托尼，布鲁斯和索尔也一头无数。娜塔莎察觉到了他们的迷惑，为他们调出了神盾局的数据。

巴基越读越感到恶心：“史蒂夫不会做这些事的。”

“他不是史蒂夫。他是他们的造物，随意玩弄着他的脑子，拿走无用的记忆，输入他们想要的。”

“我要把他带回来。”

“他是一个人形兵器，巴基。他的存在即为杀戮而生。他不会记得你的，但他会杀了你。”

“我还是要去。”  
“你这是自杀。”

“单枪匹马地闯进敌对区域二十英里的营救行动也是如此。我欠他的。就算我因此而死。”

她看了他一会儿，他好奇她看到了什么，因为他已经知道她几乎算得上半个读心者。“没人能劝你收手，是吗？”

“没错。”

“你哪怕有个计划吗？你打算这么做？现身然后祈祷吗？”

“你告诉我关于冬日战士的一切，我会制定一个计划的。”

“我有一个计划。”巴基没有想到索尔插了进来，别人也同样大吃一惊。“宇宙魔方不仅仅是一件武器，它也同样蕴藏着恢复的力量。它能让他重回史蒂夫。我曾发誓要帮助我在地球上的同袍。这个叫史蒂夫的男人，他是你的手足战友吗，巴基？那他也是我的。”

巴基无法抑制地咧嘴笑了起来：“我觉得你是我见过的唯二可能比他还强壮的人之一。很高兴能听你这么说，伙计。”

这时弗瑞走了进来：“不许去追踪冬日战士，巴恩斯。这是命令。”

“你知道吗？”他站了起来，冲弗瑞摆开了架势，因为今天弗瑞已经欺骗了他太多次了。

“我们没有关于冬日战士身份的资料。”

“所以你觉得可能是他，撒谎你这个狗娘养的，你知道那 _可能_ 是他但你没有告诉我。”

“队长——”

他猛地凑近弗瑞，几乎和他脸贴脸：“不。许。他。妈。的。叫。我。队。长。因为 _他才是_ 队长，而你却让我以为他无处可循。”

“我们没有确凿的信息，顶多算是一个怀疑。我们倒是非常确凿你会因为一个怀疑就出发进行一次愚蠢的营救计划。”

“那你做了什么？记录在册然后抛之脑后？整整七十年，他都是一个他妈的被洗脑了的囚犯，而你甚至不愿意给娜塔莎看看照片确实到底是不是他。”

“你不了解情报机关——”

“我他妈的不在乎！我要去找他。”

“如果没有冬日战士，这个世界会变得更好，但这会让我的复仇者之一丧命。”

“你可以赌一赌以这种方式失去我，或者你可以把我永远锁起来，因为只有这样你才能阻止我前去。”

“你在感情用事，巴恩斯。”

“那又如何。”

“这 _意味着_ 你很可能会丢了你那愚蠢的性命。”

“还是那句话，弗瑞。让我去或者把我锁起来。”

他们正张工拔弩地对视时，娜塔莎非常轻声地插话进来：“我总是想把他救出来。我只是一直不知道要怎么做。”当巴基的视线转向他的时候，她锐利地回视他。“我还是觉得我们会因此丧命，但我确实欠他。我还需要为之赎罪。”

克林特说：“你打算扔下我去追捕你的前任之一。”

娜塔莎笑了起来：“不是那样的，克林特。”她倾身对着他的耳朵低低絮语，巴基猜测她说的也不是英语。

克林特说：“唔，好吧，我还是要加入。”

“我也是”，托尼很明显看出了所有人的惊讶：“我爸花了很多年寻找队长。要是我真的能找到他，好吧，又能证明一点。”

布鲁斯微笑：“我感觉到同辈压力了。”

托尼拍了拍他的背：“你和绿色的大家伙总是受欢迎的，但你要是想替我照看实验室的也没问题。”

布鲁斯冲着显示屏点点头，那上面还展示着冬日战士的档案。“如果他确实如那上面所说，我觉得你们会需要大家伙一起的。”

弗瑞难以置信地看着他们：“你们都要参与他愚蠢透顶的计划。”

巴基竖起一根手指：“要是有人能提出一个没那么蠢的计划营救史蒂夫，我会服从的。”

克林特说：“我们现在哪怕有个计划吗？我觉得我们有一个小地精计划(underpants gnomes)*。 步骤一，我们已经有了宇宙魔方。没有步骤二。步骤三，万事大吉。现在一个蠢计划都会是向前的一大步。”

这让他们坐了下来，整合情报，头脑风暴，并一致同意天空母舰的咖啡太差了以至于不足以得不出好计划，于是他们转移去了斯塔克大楼相对完好的一层，又争论了一阵但这次咖啡因质量好多了，在不同的床上和沙发上倒头就睡，第二天伴随着更多的咖啡再次开始。

最终，他们决定一切从简。冷冻柜的能耗需求非常巨大，这意味着九头蛇现有的基地里只有两个地方能够容纳。他们找出更有可能的那个，闯进去。如果史蒂夫在那里，完美。如果史蒂夫不在那里，找点人严刑拷打直到他们吐露史蒂夫在哪。

当然，这一切都是不合法的。官方上，神盾局对这次活动一无所知，如果他们被抓也不会插手，尽管他们 _会_ 在必要时插手以收回宇宙魔方。弗瑞说这句话时的表情清楚地流露出，要是他们有任何人生还的话，他们最好带着宇宙魔方一起回来，要不然他们可能宁愿自己没有生还。

巴基说：“你们全都没必要搅和进来。你们不必这么做。”

“喔，这可与我有关。不过原因不同。”娜塔莎说。

“她在，我在。”克林特说。

“我愿与我的同袍并肩作战。”索尔说。

“要是我们把你的男朋友搞回来，我觉得你会没那么闷闷不乐。”托尼说，巴基瞪着他，“干嘛？我们都是这么想的，只是只有我说出来了。”

巴基大半辈子都在否认各种事，所以这会儿他的舌头像是打结了。

娜塔莎微微一笑：“在军队里装直男可比在情报机关里容易多了。史蒂帕——史蒂夫——做得比你好得多，但我还是知道了。”

巴基垂下眼嘟囔：“是的，好吧，在军队里也做得不怎么样。所以，现在你们知道了，这 _真的_ 与你们无关，你们没必要——”

“说得好像你们是男朋友而不是BFF会改变什么一样。”克林特说。

“BFF？”

“永远最好的朋友（Best Friend Forever）。”克林特说，“我们经历过这些，我还给托尼和布鲁斯弄了一对BFF手环呢。”

托尼咧嘴笑了：“布鲁斯的那个还有弹性，就算另一个大家伙也不会把它搞断。”

他们顺利抵达了基地，把托尼留在了外面（钢铁侠的字典里绝没有低调二字，但他们都知道很快这一切都会变得很不低调），并悄悄地潜入了。神盾局有很多种不伤性命就能放倒守卫的方式，巴基也全都知晓，但他的愤怒让他只想要撕裂他们的喉咙。

他以为他已经准备好见到史蒂夫了。其实他没有。

Part 2完

*小地精计划：网上查到的说法大致就是说一个计划分为：“第一步：不错的内容 第二步：？？？ 第三步：成功！” 这样的三段式计划，有更了解的请告诉我！


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫无声无息，如同鬼魅一样凭空出现了。他看起来和巴基上次见到他时一样，但到底有所不同。他的眼睛一片死寂，毫无温度，完全不是他。

史蒂夫选择索尔作为第一个进攻的对象真是太他妈的好了。换了别的任何一个人（除了布鲁斯），那一击都能折断他们的脖子。当索尔和史蒂夫缠斗在一起的时候，布鲁斯已经变绿了，而该死的，史蒂夫比巴基记忆中 _更加_ 精于战斗。

娜塔莎在转头解决另一个守卫之前把宇宙魔方给了他。索尔之前告诉他宇宙魔方会回应持有者的呼唤。他拼了命地希望这能奏效。他希望史蒂夫的注意力也能集中在这上面，尽管索尔说这没有必要，魔方会知道他想要什么。

现在大家伙把史蒂夫摁在了地上，可喜可贺，他还能呼吸。史蒂夫不动了，很显然意识到他无法从中脱身，但仍然等待着寻找任何机会。

巴基走了过去呼唤道：“史蒂夫？”史蒂夫完全没有反应。巴基吞咽了一下，举起了魔方，将整副身心专注在上面，倾注了他对于史蒂夫所有的爱和关怀，说道：“记起来你是谁。”

效果立竿见影。他看到史蒂夫眼中的冷硬褪去了，肌肉放松了下来，但他脸上仍然满是悲戚。巴基还有足够的理智在跪在史蒂夫身边前把魔方还给了索尔。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫没有看他，双眼空茫地盯着上方。

巴基抬头看向浩克：“我觉得——我觉得你能让他起来了。谢谢。”

当大家伙气呼呼地哼了一声松开手时，史蒂夫仍然没有动。巴基模模糊糊地注意到有更多的守卫出现了，周围已经陷入了苦斗，但他相信队友们能处理好。

“史蒂夫？”巴基伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫的脸，温柔地把他的脸转向自己，“史蒂薇？”

史蒂夫在他身上聚焦，安静地说：“你应该——你应该杀了我。”

这像是在他的心上捅了一刀。巴基咽了咽开始说个不停，他知道自己的话毫无意义，只是在疯了般地试图安抚。“嘿，不，真的，别这样。拜托了史蒂夫，那不是你。我知道那不是你。现在一切都会好的。我保证——”

他还在喋喋不休，而史蒂夫仍然在放空，绝望的表情没有一点改变。

他听见托尼的声音在耳麦里响了起来：“我们得动起来。我们吸引了很多注意力，我们得在所有人知道我们接走了他之前回到美国的土地上。”

“史蒂夫？我们得走了，我们得离开这里。”他把史蒂夫拉起来，有一瞬间史蒂夫只是死沉死沉的，但他随后反应过来自己站了起来。他能看出来他经受过的训练逐渐接管，压过了他现在可能有的情绪。

“我知道另一条路，跟我走。”

克林顿问：“你能相信他吗？”

娜塔莎从她刚刚放倒的另一个守卫身上跳下来，史蒂夫显然被吓了一跳：“娜塔莎？”

她看着他，巴基看得出她正在进行着评估，审视着宇宙魔方是否完成了自己的工作。他们用俄语短暂的交流了一下，哇哦，听见俄语从史蒂夫嘴里说出来，这还真的挺奇怪的。

她点点头：“我们能相信他。”

他们跟着史蒂夫，这感觉很熟悉，一同穿过敌人的基地，看护着史蒂夫的后背。

有那么一刻，他能欺骗自己，一切都没有改变。

当他们还在任务状态时，史蒂夫的状态就还好。他带着全然冷静的专业领着他们尽量避人耳目地溜到停着一架无标识的斯塔克工业战斗机的停机坪。但是当克林特通过广播宣布他们进入了欧洲领空，虽然还没到家，但至少能放松一点后，史蒂夫就崩溃了。

他的崩溃无声而难以察觉，只是肩膀微垮，脑袋低垂。但巴基足够了解他，能看出他已经被彻底击败了。他一直安静地坐在史蒂夫旁边，不知道该说或者该做什么。

巴基滑到地板上跪在史蒂夫面前，将手搭上史蒂夫的膝盖。他仍然不知道该说或者做什么，但他至少需要试试。“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫说话了，轻得巴基勉强才能听见：“你知道我杀了多少人吗？”

“是的，我知道。或者至少知道神盾局认为你杀了多少人。”

“十有八九比那还多。”

“这没有关系，那不是你。”

“我不配活着。”

某些剧烈的情感在巴基体内爆裂开来，他想要杀了每一个把史蒂夫变成这样子的人，接着痛扁每一个在神盾局对此有些眉目却没有告诉他的人。他挨得更近了些：“狗屎！那只是——胡说！”

他不擅长这个，他也知道。他可以很迷人，可以下达命令，但劝别人从像是史蒂夫身处的这种黑暗中走出来，他不知所措。

史蒂夫现在正注视着他，视线古怪：“我怎么知道你是真的呢？”

巴基毫无笑意地嗤笑一声：“我知道 _那种_ 感觉，伙计。他们发现之前九头蛇在我身上做的实验有一些血清的功效。不是全部，但确实有部分异曲同工。所以我开着红骷髅的飞机冲进了北冰洋，但我没死，一直冷冻着，直到几周之前他们找到了我。”

“他们给我植入记忆，植入想法，巴基。我怎么知道你不是他们放进去的？”

“我——我不知道。”他要怎么证明？任何共同的回忆都可能只是一次植入。

他能理解这种虚幻的处境。他从没有关于坠机或者史蒂夫从火车上坠落的噩梦。在他的每一个噩梦中，他都在九头蛇的实验室里再一次醒来，但这一次史蒂夫从来没有来，他从来没有成为美国队长，而从史蒂夫走进那个实验室之后发生的一切都只是一个漫长的幻想。

但妄想和梦境的感觉总是不对的。视觉和听觉总是比感觉更让人信服。于是他倾身向前，纯洁温柔地吻上了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的反应是目前为止最让他安心的——和巴基预料自己当着一群陌生人亲他的反应一摸一样。他向后一弹，震惊地叫了一声：“巴基！”看到他被惊吓了一跳的样子让巴基放松了些，起码这还算是他所熟悉的。

巴基翻了个白眼。“他们都已经知道了。我很傻，但还没那么傻。”

“史蒂夫。”他们一同转头看向娜塔莎。托尼和克林特在驾驶舱里，但娜塔莎，布鲁斯和索尔都在巴基和史蒂夫对话时识趣地盯着窗外。

娜塔莎坐在了巴基之前的位子上：“他们一直以来都更擅长取出东西而不是植入。那些他们放进去的东西通常都非常模糊，从不具体，不是吗？你知道你来自的小镇是因为他们告诉你如此，而不是他们在你的脑海里植入了这个概念。但我打赌你关于他的记忆一点也不含糊。”

史蒂夫的视线从她身上移向巴基，又看回娜塔莎：“他们的技术可能进步了。”

娜塔莎说：“确实如此。一切也可能只是你的妄想。你还可能只是一个疯狂科学家架子上泡在一个罐子里的脑子。有时候你得冒险。”

“我还是杀了这么多人。”

巴基不能再听史蒂夫重新来一遍这个了：“是的，而她也是。或许她没你杀的人那么多，但如果你要坐在那儿告诉我你应该去死，你就是正在说她也不配活着。你要这么说吗？”

这有点道德绑架，但巴基从来不是守规矩的玩家。史蒂夫不说话了，但巴基知道他并没有被说服。

索尔看起来把娜塔莎的插手当作了一个自己也可以介入的信号。倒不是说巴基介意，毕竟他占了上风。“脑子被搅得一团糟是一个战士最不幸的命运之一。但当你身不由己的时候，你不该为那些行为负责。在这架飞机上，只有斯塔克，巴基和我从来不曾被别人操纵过。你是一位值得尊敬的战士，史蒂夫。你不该为那些控制你的人犯下的可鄙行径负责。”

这是个不错的论点，但巴基并不确定莎士比亚式的长篇大论能有助于帮助史蒂夫相信这一切都是真实发生的。

“我不——我——”

巴基握住了史蒂夫的手：“没关系，一切都会好的。只是——只是别在我一转身的时候就给自己惹麻烦，好吗？”

他本来指望着逗笑史蒂夫。但那没有。史蒂夫确实握着巴基的手，尽管并不用力，但也不完全松开着。就好像他不确定自己一松手巴基会不会就消失不见。

剩下的航程中，他一直对着史蒂夫说个不停，告诉他发生了什么，剩下的队员都是谁，任何他可能需要知道的东西。他看得出史蒂夫对于实际的东西接受最为良好。巴基同样知道他只是专注于这些实际的东西这样他就不用去想史蒂夫现在看起来有多支离破碎。

即使护照是匆忙伪造的。，过海关没有什么大问题，巴基觉得他们刚刚用一本伪造的护照把美国队长偷渡回美国是一件颇为滑稽的事，但事实是他对此毫无笑意。

他们把史蒂夫带回了斯塔克大楼。巴基本来想把他带回自己的公寓，尽管不像是那个他们合住，称之为家的地方，但觉得比大厦更像是个家。但有几率（而且很大可能）有人会为史蒂夫而来，而即使上面还破着大洞，大厦也安全多了。

他都不用开口说，除非他能完全确定神盾局不会把他关进监狱（很有可能永远也做不到）他绝不会让神盾局靠近史蒂夫。

巴基带着史蒂夫逛了一圈他的房间，介绍了贾维斯，告诉史蒂夫直到他们能确认冬日战士的程序被完全清除前，他们确实不希望他离开大厦，但一旦确认清除，限制就到那为止。他解释了一切，到了他都意识到自己又在啰啰嗦嗦的程度。巴基终于让自己住了嘴，问：“你——你想要我做什么？”

“我不知道。”

史蒂夫总是知道该怎么做。巴基吞咽了一下。“如果你想，我能留下来。或者我能离开。只要——任何事，只要你想。”

史蒂夫没有看他：“我要——我要好好想想。一个人。”

“好的，我过一会儿可以给你带点吃的过来，好吗？”他试图装得随意一些，但他知道自己失败了。

在他离开时，他把史蒂夫的套间门关上了。巴基走了三步才意识到自己不知道去哪。托尼给了他一间房间，但他不确定自己想要孤身呆在那里。他也同样不确定自己是否想要去找别人。他知道自己不乐意扔下史蒂夫，即使那是史蒂夫要求的，他倒向墙，沿着墙滑坐到地上。

他盯着虚空发了一会儿呆，接着在口袋里掏了一阵，找到了自己的念珠。在去找史蒂夫的路上他一直随身携带着它，因为他觉得自己需要能寻求的一切帮助。他的手指摸索到了第一颗念珠，接着他开始无声地祷告。

*

史蒂夫感到很空虚。

他应该感到很充实，他记忆中的那些空缺都被填补了，他现在充分了解了他的人生。

但现在他也知道了自己犯下的一切。他被剥夺的每一件事。他自认为理所当然地杀死的每一个人。他觉得其中一些算得上名正言顺，另一些，背后可能有一些战略意义。但剩下的，很明显，只是为了制造恐惧。

他记得人们对他的畏惧。他记得他们的脸。

这让他冲向了卫生间，哪怕吐空了还在不住地干呕。

他蜷缩在卫生间的地板上颤抖不止，一幕幕在他脑海里回放。他又回到了在阿富汗大开杀戒的时候。他收到的指令是连他们的孩子也要杀掉，但他下不了手。他告诉一个不超过十二岁的女孩，现在她要担起责任。她已经高得能开卡车了，他教了她要怎么开，让她带上剩下的孩子们沿着主路开到没油为止，接着走到下一个镇上。并且告诫她如果他们活了下来，他们决不能提起这个地方。

那个女孩点点头，眼睛空茫地睁大了，把卡车开走了。在不到二十分钟之前，她还蜷缩在她母亲身后看着他一枪打穿了后者的脑袋。

最终，这些图像逐渐消退，让他回到了现实。那些影像依然在他脑海里缠绕，但不再那么身临其境。他能站起来走出浴室了。

那些字句再次浮现在他脑海里。 _为我们这些罪人祈祷。_ 哪怕有任何词能形容像他这样的罪人吗？罪人是人，而他——他觉得自己几乎是个恶魔。没有任何忏悔能洗刷他的罪行。

自杀是最深重的原罪之一。但他不确定这能比他已经犯下的更严重。

或许……或许这是他自作自受。每个人生来都是一个罪人，但自从他第一次亲吻了巴基之后，他就自己选择犯下了那些罪行。他自认为他有充分的理由，因为事情 _是_ 可以商议的；如果不能杀人的戒律能在战争期间暂时中止，那么像他爱着巴基那样纯粹地爱着一个人不会是错的。他以为上帝是悲悯的，除此之外他也履行了自己的一切职责。当他把巴基从那个九头蛇基地里救出来的时候，他以为那是一个信号，一次允诺，要不然他们会双双死去。或许他错了，或许他的惩罚只是晚一步到来。

但……但巴基为了他回来了，拯救了他，再一次。如果那些是他的惩罚，那这也说不通。

他在房间中来回踱步，整理着生命中的碎片，试图让事情前后一致。

他想要将功补过。如果他自杀了，那么他就再也做不到了。他知道身处的纽约有一大半都是废墟，救援行动仍然在开展。他能帮上忙，他也应该帮忙。但他不能就这么走出去置身在那些好人之中，假装自己也是一个好人。就算一个恶魔假装自己是人，他也仍然是个恶魔。

就算他做了那些事，那甚至称不上弥补的开始。他想象不到任何事能真的为他的所作所为赎罪，想不到任何事能成为一次恰当的忏悔。他应该走出这栋大楼自首，像一个战犯一样被审判，因为自己的罪恶被裁决。或许对于他手上的人命来说，这才是正义，尽管他并不认为这是足够的惩罚。

但他不确定要是自首了他会不会得到一次审判。他会不会被半路截住，运走，塞回那些机器里，重新洗回一件武器。

不，不是重新洗回一件武器。他就是一件武器。自从1943年以来，他一直如此。只是扣下扳机的人不同罢了。

但他一直试图做个好人。哪怕他身为史蒂帕的时候，大部分时间他都以为自己在做正确的事情。难道他一直以来都是错的吗？终其一生？

他记得每一次发现上级在对他撒谎的时候，他记得那些集中营，记得那些被折磨的囚犯，记得他们为了“安全”越界至何。他也记得碰上那些为了美国效力的同行，他们的所作所为和他为了苏联做的事一摸一样。他们以国家为名行事，那个他从小就深爱的国家，那个他以成为象征为荣的国家。

说到底，什么才是正确的？

他注意到外面的天已经黑了。他不确定自己徘徊了多久。他需要呼吸一些新鲜空气，于是他问了电脑他能不能离开这个房间，并被告知了去阳台的路线。

他不愿意遇上任何人，所以他悄悄地遛出了房间。当见到巴基蜷缩在楼梯旁的时候史蒂夫被吓了一跳，有半秒他惊恐地以为他死了，但巴基只是睡着了。他看到巴基的指间缠绕着什么，接着他意识到那是一串念珠。

巴基之前坐在他的房间外面祷告。

后来他睡着了。史蒂夫一开始以为，这就是巴基啊，但接着他想起来巴基告诉了他过去几天发生的事情。他一定已经精疲力尽了，但他仍然没有回到自己的床上。

史蒂夫没有动，只是瞪着他。

他不配得到这个，他不值得任何人为他祈祷。

他跪在巴基身边，轻轻推了推他的肩膀。巴基猛地惊醒了，睡眼朦胧地看着他。史蒂夫说：“你该回床上睡。”

“抱歉，没打算睡的。”

史蒂夫想要拥抱他，想要把脸埋进巴基的颈窝里，为了自己失去的一切放声大哭，仿佛永远不会再放手地紧紧拥抱他。但他不能。他不再是巴基认定的那个人了，他不是那个值得他祈祷的人了。

于是他只是扶巴基站起来，他们站在原地面面相觑了好一阵子。最后巴基开口：“呃，你还是想一个人待着吗？”

不。是。不。求你留下来，不要离开我。求你走开，永远不要回来。

“我觉得是的。”

“呃，电脑会告诉你我在哪里的。如果你想我陪着你的话。”巴基顿了顿，接着说，“还有娜塔莎的位置，如果你更愿意找她的话。”在他转身离开前，他向前一窜，亲吻了史蒂夫的脸颊。接着他走开了。

他还记得当他们还是孩子的时候巴基亲吻他的脸颊——只发生在他病得巴基以为他要死了的时候。

他的手抚上刚刚巴基唇下的那片肌肤。

接着他也转过身，走向了阳台的方向。

*

Part 3完


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

自从巴基把史蒂夫救回来已经一周了。每天早上，他都请贾维斯告诉史蒂夫他会去看他，但只在史蒂夫想要他这么做的时候。每天早上贾维斯都回复着同样的消息：不，罗杰斯队长不想要他过来，但罗杰斯队长感谢他的好意。

他已经正式被神盾局盘问了一次，因为带着整支小队执行一次未经批准的任务收到了官方斥责，因为救援成功得到了非官方的恭喜，和索尔道别，从神盾局的心理学家那里得到了成吨的关于史蒂夫的建议，其中一半大概都没用（是的，他知道史蒂夫正交织着矛盾，内疚，和二十种乱七八糟的情绪中），花上大把的时间在大厦里四处溜达。

他的治疗师是对的。他处在否认之中。并不是对于史蒂夫，他关于史蒂夫总是对的。但对于其他的所有事。他寻找史蒂夫的决心让他忽略了现实中的其他一切。所有他认识的其他人都死了，或者老得让他难以想象和他们交流。朋友，家人，战友，敌人。所有人。他以为他已经为他们哀悼过了，但他没有。悲伤一拳揍上了他的腹部。

而巴基仅有的那一个人，那一个全世界他最在乎的人，被苏联碾得支离破碎。他不知道他们还能否把那些碎片拼凑起来。就算他们成功了，他也不知道那时的史蒂夫是否还会希望巴基回到他的生命里。他或许想要以一次清净的休息。或许这就是他为什么一直不想和他说话。

他曾经对自己发誓会在战争之后不再跻身在史蒂夫和佩吉之间。但这一切的关键都是因为那样史蒂夫能得到比巴基所提供的更好的东西，一个真正的未来。现在他必须留在史蒂夫身边，因为史蒂夫还需要他照料。因为他需要亲眼看到自己离开之前，史蒂夫确实拥有了真正的未来。

他开始酗酒，尽管他见过太多次人们被这样的浑浑噩噩击败。于是他又开始节制。在晚上七点到午夜之间，他可以一醉解千愁。而如果他开始超出这一限制，那他或许需要寻求帮助。

他的每一天都在祈祷和威士忌中度过，辅以打烂的沙包。

至少，有一点不曾改变。当他还是个孩子的时候，特雷莎修女对他说：“你对于祷告的投入与你身处的麻烦是相应的，詹姆斯。但主一直在，即使一帆风顺。”

如果事情真的能开始编号，他会试着记住的。

当他在摧残另一个沙包的时候，娜塔莎出现在了健身房里：“你应该和他谈谈。”

“他不想要和我谈谈。”

“他不想要开口要求你的陪伴。”

巴基顿住了，他怎么能这么蠢。史蒂夫在不愿开口求助（至少在任何关乎个人的事上）能表现得非常小混蛋。他会让他开口的。

“我该怎么做？”

“他需要与自己和解。原谅自己曾经成为了别人的武器。尽你所能地去帮助他。”

“我要是能有头绪怎么做到的话，我已经付诸行动了。”

“当你和他在一起的时候，你会不自觉地变得非常富有技巧。我猜你以前也是这样，或许你们两个都是。”

“如果你是在说我应该克制自己——”

“我是在说你可以从给他一个拥抱开始。”

“啊，当然，抱抱，然后一切都会好的。”

她锐利地剐了他一眼：“这是一个开始。起码比躲着他在酒精里自杀要好。”

啊哦。这女人真是懂得直击要害。

“在那之后？”

她耸耸肩：“尽你所能。”

巴基冲了个澡走向史蒂夫的房间。在敲门之前，他的手在门上犹豫了很久。

史蒂夫说：“请进。”

他深吸了一口气走了进去。

史蒂夫穿着黑色的T恤和裤子。他之前并没有那么钟爱黑色。自从他回来之后，巴基只见过他穿黑色。看起来他之前正眺望着窗外。

“我——呃——嗯——娜塔莎说我应该来见见你。”

史蒂夫只是点点头，转过头去继续盯着窗外。

巴基站到了他身边：“我还是不习惯那些变化。他们说能给我在布鲁克林搞一间公寓。我拒绝了，住在曾经是家如今物是人非的地方感觉很奇怪。一个新环境反而更容易接受。”

他又开始嘟囔个不停，但史蒂夫是如此的沉默以至于他感觉自己必须说点什么避免沉默。但心理医生说应该给他留出一些说话的空间。所以巴基闭上了嘴，轻轻地咬住舌尖提醒自己。在此之前，彼此之间的沉默从来没有困扰过他们。

仿佛过了永远那么久，史蒂夫终于开口了：“我试着回到这里过。那是唯一一次他们派我来美国。我不知道为什么——我只是想要来纽约。但我没能抵达，他们在我到这里之前截住了我。他们给我洗脑，令我遗忘。我不记得任何事，任何人，我只记得有人在科尼岛的摩天轮上牵着我的手。”

巴基当然记得，当摩天轮已经上升到没有人能看到的高度，他握住史蒂夫的手，对着他的耳朵轻声说如果他却低估没有人能看见，他就要他她了，这样才是一次真正的约会。

他伸手拉过史蒂夫的手捏了捏，没有放开。史蒂夫紧紧握住了他的手，不至于不舒服，但足以让巴基知道就算他想也挣脱不开。倒不是说巴基想松手。他再也不想松开史蒂夫的手。

他不知道他们这么站了多久。很久很久。

史蒂夫问：“接下来干嘛？”

“我不知道。我的计划类似于以‘把史蒂夫从那里搞出来’结尾。”

“你该走了。”但史蒂夫没有松开他的手。

“为什么？”

“因为我——我不是你认识的那个人。我——我是半个魔鬼。”

只是听到这些都让巴基感到恶心：“你不是——”

“在知道我都做了什么之后，你怎么还能这么说？”

“因为我比任何人都了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这就是原因。而你会做那些事的唯一理由，是有人把你的脑子搅得一团糟。我告诉过你克林特身上发生了什么；我亲眼见过。那不是他。而那也不是你。如果那是你，你不会现在还耿耿于怀，你该在外面做一个赏金猎人。”

“我本应该可以——”

“是啊，而我也本应该可以只身杀出那个九头蛇基地，我也他妈的应该能拉住你的手不让你从火车上掉下去。”这两句话说得很重，巴基意识到自己该温柔点的。巴基没有放开史蒂夫的手，但站到了他面前，另一只手扶上了史蒂夫的胯：“你说话的方式，像是你内心的那些光明在努力地挣脱。每一次它这么做的时候，他们就把你放回机器，把它再次关了回去。你是一个该死的好人，史蒂夫。他们拼了老命把那关起来。”

史蒂夫的视线没有落在他身上，但他也没有走开，或是松开握着巴基的手。又过了一阵，他说：“我真希望我能相信这些。”

这是一种熟悉的感觉。涉及的东西早已沉重得多，但争执的走向却是一样的。过去，巴基试图说服史蒂夫他很英俊，现在他试图让史蒂夫相信他是个好人，而非恶魔。巴基从不觉得他真的让史蒂夫相信自己很英俊，这让他觉得眼前的交锋他也没有多少胜算。

他向史蒂夫靠过去，拥抱了他，感觉到史蒂夫的双臂环绕着回抱上他。这确实是一个开始。

*

那个女人在冲着他尖叫，乞求他饶恕他们的姓名，但他救不了他们，甚至不能给他们一种仁慈的死法，因为他的弹夹已经快要打空了——

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”

梦境褪去，他逐渐回到现实，但花了一会儿才意识到自己在哪里。他躺在一个沙发上，有一个男人正抱着他；是巴基，巴基正抱着他一遍又一遍地呼喊着他的名字。

他看向巴基，后者看起来吓坏了，像是每一次他以为史蒂夫快要死去时看起来的那样。他终于清醒过来，记起他们一同蜷缩在沙发上，就那么陷入了睡眠。

他应该让巴基走开。那些噩梦每晚都如影随形，他至少能让巴基免受这个的打扰。

巴基正抚摸着他的头发，毫无意义地嘀嘀咕咕。史蒂夫打断了他：“我很抱歉，我不应该——”

“如果你要说你不应该让我留下来，你就比我想象地还要傻。”

“我早知道我会做噩梦——”

“是的，因为我他妈的 _会_ 睡得像个婴儿。”

史蒂夫坐了起来，但他无法割舍巴基的触碰，把他一起带了起来。他不想要一直承受着巴基担忧的注视，但同时他也不希望巴基离开。

他们静静地坐了很内疚。

但史蒂夫确实想要巴基明白：“你知道，我以为那些事大部分都是对的。当我是冬日战士的时候。我相信了。而见过——见过美国人做出那些可怕的事。我——我们做的一切都是正确的吗？”他注意到了巴基的表情。“不——我从不怀疑去找你是对的。还有施密德，我们必须阻止他。但有些事，我们从来没有问过，我们只是 _执行_ 。而我是冬日战士的时候，那正是我做的——”

“那是大部分士兵都会做的。嘟囔着遵守命令。”

“我以为我曾是一个好人，而不只是一名士兵。”

“你确实是。我告诉过你了，如果你不是一个好人，他们不会花上那么多时间搅烂你的脑子。”

他真希望自己能和巴基一样确定。

巴基停顿了很久，接着说：“我跟你说起过神盾局，对吗？他们是谁，他们在干什么？我没有告诉你的事，自从我醒来他们就一直对我撒了不少谎。我明白的，史蒂夫，我真的明白。这是为什么你一直躲在斯塔克的空房间里，而不是神盾局的地盘。因为我不知道他们会对你做什么。我觉得——我觉得或许他们只是在等。等着看我们能不能让你走上正轨，接着再招募你。他们监视过布鲁斯，让他以为自己躲起来了，实际上他们只是等着让他入局。”

巴基总是比任何人以为的都更擅长战略思考。这听起来没错。让他愈合，让他以为自己和朋友们在一起。接着把他带回去，招募他（或更糟）。无论史蒂夫曾是什么样子，他都是一件锐不可挡的武器。

他不觉得自己能和娜塔莎一起藏起来，而她甚至还比巴基多受了很多训练。他也不能把巴基扔在这里，这太危险了。他毫不怀疑许多人正在更新他们关于冬日战士的资料，标注出巴基是他的一大软肋。

一些神盾局的人尝试并违抗了一条用核武器炸平纽约的命令。他需要牢记这一点。当他们无可避免地找上他的时候，这或许意味着他们会是更好的选择。

巴基捏了捏他的手：“我猜我到底不是穿着闪闪发亮的铠甲的骑士。”

“你是个自大的混蛋，你就是这。”这句话不假思索地自动从他嘴边回答出来。但巴基瞪着他。

“是的，而你是个愚蠢的混球。所以我们扯平了。”

而倾身吻上巴基的嘴唇也是再自然不过的事情了。巴基热情地回应了他，接着说道：“要是我说到床上去，你不会吓得跑出一英里把？”

“你的朋友斯塔克可能正看着呢。”

“让他看。让神盾局和见鬼的总统看。搞得好像我在乎。你来吗？”

“好啊。”他不能告诉巴基他有多想要这个，以至于几十年来都在他的梦中徘徊不去。

他让巴基领着他走到了我是，他们亲吻，抚摸，做爱，或许有那么一小会儿他可以假装什么都没有改变，他能让感官压过思绪。

当他搂着睡着的巴基躺着的时候，他试着计划，试着思考。

无论怎么做，他都需要保证巴基的安全。他想象不出如果自己不紧跟着他，不看护着他的后背，有什么方法能做到。这意味着他需要活着。

他并不习惯于把巴基想得很脆弱，但事实如此。他或许被强化了，他或许从七十年的冰封中幸存下来，他或许曾在咆哮突击队中大显身手，但这和史蒂夫能想到的会被放出来对抗他，对抗他们的力量比起来不值一提。

他会像教娜塔莎那样教巴基的。

但除此之外，他们有什么选择呢？逃跑，被找到。藏起来，被找到。为神盾局工作。在这里等着被召唤。

他一个也不喜欢。

没有任何一个选项可以弥补他的所作所为。他想不到任何事可以。

他注视着沉睡的巴基，无声地为他们祈祷。他或许已经罪无可恕，但巴基不是。

*

巴基有好几天都没有离开史蒂夫身边。他们聊天（聊的不多，也不是什么重要的事）。他们上床。史蒂夫教他如何战斗（或者说，更好地战斗）。巴基不再喝酒了，但他没有停止祈祷。

他们没有见任何其他人。

当然，巴基知道电脑在看着，将他的一举一动都汇报给斯塔克，十有八九还有剩下的队伍。他怀疑要是娜塔莎不知道史蒂夫这么忙，她一定会前来板房。

他想知道要是托尼的安保如他吹嘘的那样好，神盾局知道了多少。

史蒂夫需要出去。他看得出来。被困在这里只是让他自己越来越忧郁。他不觉得冬日战士会再度出现，但他对苏联的洗脑又了解什么呢？上一次他忍住了，他们是他的盟友。但他清楚地知道自己去把史蒂夫救出来不是为了让他再次成为阶下囚的，即使在斯塔克大厦里当一个阶下囚已经远比大部分犯人的待遇都好了

神盾局没有说他不能离开。他们也没有说他不能带着史蒂夫离开。

他有一个去大峡谷公路旅行的蠢注意。

他和娜塔莎聊了聊（他告诉了史蒂夫他打算去找她，但没有提及他们的谈话内容）。他在其中一个健身房里找到了她和克林特。

“我在考虑离开。和史蒂夫一起。”

“神盾局会找到你们的。”

“我们不会试着躲起来。如果他们想，随时都都能找到我们。”

克林特说：“所以你觉得他不再危险了？”

巴基耸耸肩：“我他妈该怎么知道。”

娜塔莎又给了他一个意味深长的，盘算着的眼神：“你的计划是什么？”

“还没有呢。去看看大峡谷。带史蒂夫去几个艺术博物馆。”这时候他才意识到，自从史蒂夫回来之后，他再也没见过他画画。史蒂夫过去总是画画，只要有地方，他总是至少带着一个小小的素描本和一支铅笔。

“不止神盾局对冬日战士感兴趣。”

“我想史蒂夫能搞定他们。”

娜塔莎点点头，看了看克林特，后者也点了点头。

巴基微笑起来：“呃，谢谢。”

他转身离开的时候娜塔莎说：“巴基？现在就走。在你改变主意，或者别人改变了你的主意之前。”

他直接回去找了史蒂夫，全都告诉了他。史蒂夫问：“你确定吗？”

“我当然确定。我一直想去看看大峡谷。”史蒂夫在问的并不是这个，但这是他得到的回答。

他们往一个健身包里扔了一些衣服，反正路上还能再买。经过一些对于他回来后的收入以及军队退伍金的复杂计算之后，巴基，有生以来第一次，发现自己不需要为钱担心了。他知道他们能追踪他的提款，但这才是关键。他们不打算躲藏。

如果他不掩盖行踪，那这就只是和最好的朋友进行的一次公路旅行。反之，他就是和通缉的战犯亡命天涯。这是一次公路旅行。

最好的朋友？男朋友？伴侣？标签是什么并不重要。冬盾，盾冬，（Bucky’n’Steve， Steve’n’Bucky），自从他们的孩提时代以来他们的名字就交织在一起。史蒂夫需要从这儿出去，巴基就带他出去。剩下的他们可以在出发之后再说。

娜塔莎带着一个背包出现了：“旅途的补给。”

那里面装满了武器，史蒂夫立刻检查了起来。

她说：“旅途愉快。史蒂夫，巴基打起架来比你以为的更出色。巴基，史蒂夫比他自以为的需要更多照看。”娜塔莎笑了笑离开了。

他们离开的时候经过了托尼和布鲁斯工作着的实验室，发现那两人正围着一个发着光，看起来非常危险的东西。

“队长平方终于离开了爱巢。要去哪儿？”

“公路旅行。我只想说，呃，谢谢。谢谢你们两个，为了一切。没有你们，我不可能做到。”他知道他说得非常仓促，但心意才是最重要的。

托尼随意地挥了挥手：“我证明了只要你找对了地方，美国队长并不难找。这可让弗瑞恼火地不行。所以，用不着谢我。”

“我有很多要感谢你们的。这一切都……经历了太久。”史蒂夫的声音很轻，巴基意识到这是他第一次直接对托尼或者布鲁斯说话。

他们两个看起来都有点不自然。史蒂夫坦率的真诚就是有这种力量。

布鲁斯说：“如果我们当中任何人知道，或者意识到我们可以早点这么做，我们都会的。”

巴基决定在事情变得更尴尬之前离开：“所以，谢谢，再见。”

他有点担心他们会在离开大楼的时候被拦下来，但他们顺利地走了出去。

“我想，我们租一辆车——”

“我想要坐火车去。上一次——当我试图来到这里的时候，我做了火车。我上一次见到你——在一切之前，也是在火车站。”

巴基本来以为史蒂夫对于火车会有些不好地联想，但他不打算争执。“那么就坐火车。”

他们买了第一班大致方向的特快列车。巴基在等车的时候写好了给神盾局的辞职信并且寄了出去。他甚至都不记得自己是否被允许辞职，但他要试一试。

他仍然做好了一些神盾局特工会出现并拦下他们的准备，直到火车缓缓驶出站台。当城市的风光在窗边飞快地略过时，他和史蒂夫十指交缠。

史蒂夫转向他，终于露出一个真正的微笑。巴基的心飞了起来。他真想就在车厢里亲吻史蒂夫，但他不觉得史蒂夫会能开放到接受这个。于是他只是握紧了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫回握了他。

还有很长的路，但这只不过是一个开始。

*

_尾声_

布鲁斯揉了揉眼睛，看向托尼，后者正嘟囔着一些当他十四岁的时候他奶奶的一些事情。他绝望地需要一些东西来分散注意力——一通电话，一次火警， _任何事_ 。

门被敲响了。他会抓住的。他正准备说请进，一个脑袋就从门后摊了出来，上面挂着大大的微笑。布鲁斯愣了一会儿才认出那个男人。那是巴基。他的头发长长了，没有挂胡子，看起来非常放松——这和他遇到的那个干脆利落，安静绝望地尽力扮演美国队长的男人判若两人。毫不意外的是，他并非孤身一人。史蒂夫紧跟在他身后。布鲁斯看到他扫视了一下房间，猜测他是在检查危险和出口。

“啊，正好路过，听说你们又在用生命作死了，就过来打个招呼（say hi）。所以，嗨！”

“你还以为帮你救回男朋友的人起码能收到一张圣诞贺卡呢。”

巴基坏笑了一下。“我忘记地址了。”

“就在电视上。”

“不看电视。就算我们看，恐怕要不了二十四个小时它就会是一堆冒着烟的废墟了。寄卡片完全没意义、”

“难道苏联没有邮寄服务吗？”

史蒂夫和巴基都没有回答。“你也没有给 _我们_ 寄贺卡。”

“你们消失了。”

“才不是，要是你有心很容易找到我们的。虽然我们不在一个地方久留。”

“所以，你们为神盾局工作？”

“不。”史蒂夫坚定地回答，很明显想要结束这场对话。

布鲁斯看见巴基的手指来回抚摸着史蒂夫手腕，同时开口说：“他们问过，但我们拒绝了。我们不为任何人工作。”他微笑，“如果你不大手大脚的话，靠军队的退伍金过日子还蛮容易的。”

布鲁斯说：“那么我猜要是外星人入侵了，就得全靠我了。”

巴基看起来大吃一惊，说道：“你真的需要帮助的话，我们会——”

史蒂夫说：“不为神盾局工作不意味着我们不会站起来战斗。但只有必要的时候。”

就在那一刻，布鲁斯看见了那个在新闻短片中的美国队长。他想，没错，如果有外星人乳清，他们会毫不犹豫地加入。

史蒂夫继续说：“我们该走了。”

“是的，还有好多地方要去。很高兴知道你们两个都挺好的。”

托尼说：“别等到外星人入侵了才再来打个招呼。”

“你认真的吗？”

“和朋友要常联络，尤其是解冻的狙击手和被洗脑的前刺客。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“再见，托尼。很高兴见到你，布鲁斯。”

当门在史蒂夫和巴基身后关上的时候，托尼说：“现在我要找出它们是怎么闯进来的。”

没有访客许可，没有提前电话——他们当然是闯进来的。

托尼继续说：“所以，医生（Doctor），你对于我们致命的退伍军人有什么分析？”

“我不是那种医生——”布鲁斯这时意识到，面对托尼的嘟嘟囔囔，投降是最好的选择。“没什么。他们看起来——更好了。不再试着成为任何人，只是他们自己。”

“你看，这是我说起当我成为钢铁侠的时候想说的点。这让我想到，当我十四岁的时候——”

布鲁斯的后脑勺磕回了椅子。他早该知道那不过是暂缓刑罚。

全文完


End file.
